


I'll meet you at the end of the world

by thegildedbat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, musings, my babe is supreme leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegildedbat/pseuds/thegildedbat
Summary: A small moment between two Resistance fighters after the retreat from Crait.





	I'll meet you at the end of the world

It hasn’t been long since they left Crait, the snow covered planet that weeped red like freshly spilt blood. The Resistance is now only just a skeleton of what it once was, but even still the Millennium Falcon is a small ship and Rey can hear voices in all directions assaulting her ears. After the time spent on the docile Ahch-To, each new cadence is like a tiny needle to her ear drum. Rey beats a quick retreat to the engine room after speaking with Leia, hoping to find some quiet among the calamity. There was still so much more to process.

Though she only knew the man for a short time, Luke’s death has still left her reeling. It seems every action or deed of this dysfunctional family manages to split her heart in two. She had only known Han, whose presence seemed to fill the galaxy itself, before he was taken from her. And now her would-be teacher is gone in a flame of glory.

She nibbles at her nails as she worries the consequences of the day. Luke gone, as well as Snoke, could only mean one thing: wherever the future led, it would be her and Kylo at the end, sabers drawn and more than likely at each other’s throats.

“Oh, hey,” a voice leaks into her revery from across the squat room. “Didn’t think anyone would be down here.” 

Poe is at the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish way, somehow knowing he’d barged into something that was beyond him.

“It’s okay,” Rey says with a small smile. “It’s just so loud up there.” 

“Don’t I know it,” he sighs. “I usually sneak off to the engine room when I want some peace and quiet. But I can leave if I’m intruding.”

“No, no,” Rey replies. She shakes her head and pats the floor next to her with her palm, inviting him in. The ace pilot of the resistance is a welcome distraction from her current track of thinking. 

Poe hesitates a moment and then makes his way over to her, sitting cross-legged on the floor, mirroring her own position.

“You were great out there today, you know,” he says.

Rey shrugs. “I’m just glad Chewy and I were able to get there in time.”

“Finn’s glad to have you back too. You were the first thing he asked about when he woke up.”

Rey gives a strained smile. She regretted not being there for her friend, her first friend, when he awoke in the bacta tank.

“He really admires you, you know,” she says, nudging the pilot softly with her elbow. “The way he talks, you’d think you hung the stars.”

Poe lets out a laugh. “I’m glad he thinks so. Most people around here think I’m a hot head… General Organa included.”

“I think we’ll need that,” Rey murmurs. After that the pair lapsed into savoring silence. When it broke, it was Poe who spoke.

“Finn said you were on the Dreadnought when our ship crashed into it. I’m not trying to be nosy… but I guess I am. What were you doing there?”

Rey swallows, grasping for words that would explain why she felt compelled to face Kylo Ren head on without making her sound like a traitor. Though she knew her place in the Resistance was solid, being part of a group—a movement—it was all new to her. She was afraid more than she could say to be thrown to the whim of the desert again.

“I thought I could turn Ben Solo back to the light,” she states frankly, having the overwhelming urge to tell someone the whole truth. Someone who was not General Organa, who would keep a straight face even though Rey could see her soul crumple in her eyes. Or Finn, who would see it as a black and white affair where Kylo Ren equaled the First Order and danger and everything Rey should be stay away from.

“I’m guessing that didn’t work out.” 

Rey could see the previous battle on Crait flashing before Poe’s eyes. The destroyers, the battering bomb, Luke and Ren’s face off, all of it…

“No… no, it didn’t,” she pauses. “Snoke is dead.”

Poe’s eyes glint with promise. “That’s… that’s spectacular! Have you told the rest of us? With him gone—”

“Even with him gone, it means nothing,” Rey cut in. “That’s what Kylo wanted. That’s what he wanted all along, he used me to that end. With Snoke gone, he’s in control.”

“So wait..” Poe pauses, frowning. “Does that mean…?”

“It means we are no longer dealing with Kylo Ren. We are dealing with Supreme Leader Ren.”


End file.
